Christmas Present
by pickle-san
Summary: A strange Chrismas Eve[slash] morning[slash] afternoon with Sasuke and Itachi. itasasu, kinda fluffy


A/n- hey! Here is my first Christmas _and_ my first ItaSasu fic! I haven't written in a long time and just decided to do this about an hour ago. I guess it's OOC but I didn't really put much of an effort in making it IC and I'm sorry if that bothers you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Itachi, Sasuke or Naruto. I wish I did though!

* * *

It was a quiet and peaceful night in Konoha. The stars were shining and the moon was lighting the way for all ninja who were unlucky enough to get a mission on the night before Christmas. 

Itachi looked up from the roof he was sitting on. He was often one of those people who didn't get the chance of being with their families on Christmas Eve. He was always out on ANBU missions saving people's asses. He scowled to himself. Why the hell was he thinking about that? _The past isn't important. The present and the future are._

He closed his eyes and laid back on the rooftop remembering his little brothers words _'My past is my future'. _He probably taught the boy a wrong lesson killing the whole clan and giving him a lecture that pretty much said 'Obsess over the past and especially over me' but he didn't really care about that.

A few years back Itachi had developed an interest in his Otouto's growing. He liked to watch the boy on his missions, while he was training or when he was just taking a walk. There were these funny little moments when he would have to run from fangirl stampedes and have the occasional fight with Naruto, but they were just a bonus.

Of course being a gentleman, Itachi never intruded on his brother's privacy. That was the only reason he wasn't standing on a tree watching his Otouto sleep or do whatever foolish little brothers who were 15 years old did on Christmas Eve. He _really_ wanted to see something other than the annoyed expression on the teenager's face, but alas, he had morals. _Ah, screw morals. _He jumped on another rooftop, slowly making his way to the Uchiha estate.

---

Sasuke was freezing. He was damn cold. Now who would think that the Uchiha prodigy #2 would be freezing his ass off, buried under 4 really thick blankets on this snowy night? That was one of the teen's deepest, darkest secrets and if a particular Kyuubi container ever found out, he wouldn't be able to live that down for a very long time. So the boy clenched his teeth and made a very miserable attempt to stop shivering and bear with it.

---

Itachi smirked a little to himself. He was reaching his destination now. But he kept walking on the yellow rooftops very slowly- he wasn't in a rush.

The reason the boy smirked was very simple. He remembered that his brother couldn't stand the cold no matter how many clothes he had on, or how many sheets were over him. When they were little, Sasuke would always come to his room asking to sleep in his Niisan's bed, obviously shivering. The only thing that made him warm was another person's presence beside him. That thought caused the Akatsuki teen to smirk even wider. A plan was forming in his head.

---

Sasuke was now dozing off, still being as cold as he was every damn winter... except the days when his Aniki was home and let his younger brother snuggle with him. The teen remembered how Itachi would lift the covers, allowing Sasuke to slip under them, without a word in response to the quiet 'Can I sleep next to Niisan?' He smiled a little and sighed quietly, not feeling so cold anymore.

Unbeknownst to him, his brother had noiselessly wrapped his arms around his body, taking advantage of the teen's cold and daydreaming state.

--- the next morning ---

Sasuke got up rubbing his eyes. That was a really pleasant night. He wasn't as cold as he was before and he had the nicest dream.

After dressing in a sweater over a turtleneck over a tee-shirt and some brown trousers that he found in his closet, he headed to the kitchen for breakfast, ignoring the calendar which just screamed 'It's Christmas' (a/n- not literally of course... but then again it would be funny to have a struggling and talking calendar on your wall, ne?). He made some ramen for himself (since it was almost lunchtime) and sat at the table eating and staring at some random filthy spot on the wall, naming it Itachi and cursing it with enough bad words to last it a lifetime.

After eating he slowly made his way to the living room to open presents. Usually there were thousands of useless things wrapped in pink paper waiting for him under the Christmas tree. He stopped in his steps when the only thing he saw was a little black rectangular box. He cautiously made his way towards it wondering what happened to all the other presents that were there last night.

He opened it and got really _curious_ when the only thing he found in there was a scroll. There was a tag on it that said _'scarlet'_. He raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow and took it out slowly. He expected it for a few minutes and after getting to the conclusion that it wasn't dangerous, opened it. He started cursing to himself as he saw that the scroll he was holding was a summoning one. The teen threw it next to the left foot of the couch and damned himself for opening it. The last thing he wanted now was some kind of monster or - his eye twitched - fangirl visitor.

When the smoke of the scroll cleared a little, the boy's jaw almost dropped to the floor. There was Uchiha Itachi standing in front of him in his entire glory- fishnet blouse and all. The most surprising and (Sasuke twitched at the thought) sexy part of his costume were the tight pants, which were covering everything that was two inches below the teenager's belly button (at the most).

"You! What the hell are you doing here?" Shouted Sasuke pointing a finger at his brother and quickly getting up

"Why, I'm part of your Christmas presents! I thought you would usually appreciate a thing like that. A person would thing you prefer pink fluffy diaries and BU perfumes instead" Itachi smirked and mentally chuckled at his Otouto's expression.

Sasuke strongly believed his brother was referring to the huge, rainbow pile of presents, which had appeared behind the smirking Akatsuki member. The boy looked at Itachi in disbelief.

Said teen was having an inner fight on the topic of whether to kiss Sasuke (and leave him in an even more messed up mental state) or not. The boy looked really cute with those flushed cheeks (was it from anger or from something else Itachi didn't know) and all those clothes on. And after all, Itachi didn't dress up like a homosexual teenager (a/n- mmhm. and he surely isn't one (shaking head with a fake disapproving expression)) for nothing.

He made his way over to the fuming boy in a flash andleaned down.His lips pressed against the other's in a one- sided kiss. After pulling away he was greatly amused to see the younger teen's eye twitch combined with a face that clearly said 'wtf!(question mark)!(question mark)!'.

"Merry Christmas, little brother!" he smiled a little and a second later he was gone. Sasuke looked down and found a small note written in perfect kanji:

'_Foolish little_ _brother,_

_Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoyed your present. I wish you strength and lots of patience (you'll need it). Expect a visit from me soon._

_-Itachi_

_P.S.. There was a reason you were warm last night, you know?'_

Sasuke stared.

---

That night he dreamt of Itachi. And it was so warm in his bed too. The guy did warn him- '_Expect a visit from me soon.'

* * *

_

A/n- So how was it? I didn't make Sasuke a neat freak but I think I should have... oh well. I guess it looks kind of rushed, but my parents are breathing down my neck asking me when i'm going to eat dinner (vegetarian dinner... I'm going to drink milk just to bug my mom now (snickers evilly))

Review please!


End file.
